


Internet Rivals

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S01 Drabbles [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blogging, F/M, Frenemies, Internet, Internet Famous, Metahumans, One Shot, Photography, Reader-Insert, Rivalry, Short, Short One Shot, Teamwork, s01e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: There’s another blogger in Central City interested in The Streak - Who does this girl think she is?





	Internet Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S01E06

Someone else is crouching in on your territory, and you do not like it one bit.

_Who does this girl think she is?_

You’ve had the number one blog in Central City for so long, where you’d post your stellar action shots of these new people with impossible abilities.  _Metahumans_ , the word being whispered around town. But you had one metahuman in particular you like to try to snap a quick photo of, and when you do manage it, your hits blow up when you post it.

The Streak.

Or now as he was known as - The Flash - named by this  _Iris West_ who is stealing your spotlight! She’s running off to catch the speeding wonder in action to write blog entries about him. She’s taking away your audience!

Unless…

You click on the little mail envelope icon on her blog’s homepage.

_Hi Iris,_

_I’ve seen you around the blogosphere, and you’re doing a helluva job. Love your content. Was wondering if you’d want to team up to make the ultimate blogging team? Your articles and my photos? Let me know if you’re interested._

_-(Y/N)_

Not five minutes later do you hear your computer make a  _ding_! You read the first line:

_Let’s talk over coffee. x_

Things were about to take off, for both of you. That much you could tell.


End file.
